


Makoto Learns Some Things

by Ivillpunchyouinthethroat



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat/pseuds/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a small epiphany upon his third time of catching Rin and Haru making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Makoto walked in on Rin and Haru making out in the changing rooms, he was embarrassed, supremely embarrassed, because this was the first time he’d seen them even kiss and the heated session they had going on right now was really a step above that.

The second time he walked in on them kissing, he felt wistful—for their relationship that is—because it would be nice to have someone care enough about you that simply holding your hands, looking into your eyes and pressing the most chaste of kisses to your lips, the way Rin had just done, would be great; especially when it brought the faintest of smiles to Haru’s face.

Now the third time he walked in on Haru and Rin, Makoto freaked the fuck out, and not just because the only thing keeping them from practically having sex against the changing room wall was the thin layers of clothing they had on. No, Makoto was very much flipping his shit because the way Rin had Haru up against the wall, no inch of space between them, each practically dry humping the other as Haru let out a moan of Rin’s name in dark timbre of voice that Makoto didn’t even know Haru _possessed_ , was doing very bad things in the pit of his stomach.

This bad spark of feeling Makoto instantly recognized as jealousy and while that would have been enough to startle Makoto, it WAS NOT what was currently causing an internal epiphany that had Makoto really, _really, REALLY_ worried, and frankly about to maybe burst some eye capillaries judging by the ridiculous widening of his eyes. 

And it was at that point, as Makoto slowly backed out of the room (really with needless precaution as the only two other people in there were so caught up in each other than the apocalypse could have happened and he they wouldn’t have been the wiser) that Makoto realized that he was in deep shit— _really deep shit,_ he amended as he heard Rin release something between a growl and moan, the sound of it causing something in his gut to twist unintentionally—because that spark of jealousy wasn’t _just_ jealousy, it was also riddled with a dangerous amount of, well….want.

While that in itself shouldn’t have been that surprising—Makoto  had come to terms with the fact that he was gay a relatively long time ago—what was surprising was that it wasn’t directed at _one_ of his individual friends…...

The feeling that he was getting down in his stomach (and who was he kidding a little lower as well) wasn’t just because Rin seemed like he was trying to meld Haru to the wall behind him or that Haru seemed to have his tongue shoved so deep inside of Rin’s mouth that Makoto wasn’t sure how Rin was still breathing.

Nope, that strange feeling of jealousy combined with want……was because Makoto wasn’t there to join them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about three about weeks after Makoto’s small epiphany (that had left him forcefully reevaluating parts of his own character and _really_ digging through the part of himself that housed all his more amorous emotions, because when the hell had _that_ decided that harboring certain feelings for his two close friends, _at the same time,_ was completely okay) that he found himself at the bottom of the stone steps that led up to Haru’s house.

His gaze wandered upward and he sighed, mind beginning to go over all that had happened between then and now.

The days immediately following his self-crisis were…strange, obviously, but considering that he had very recently and very abruptly realized that he wanted both his friends, in the carnal sense, and through that realized that he also just wanted to _be_ with his friends, in the holding hands and snuggling sense—

Makoto thought he was taking it all quite well really.

He managed to be (almost) completely normal around Haru and Rin both, no matter that his heart lurched every time he saw Haru smile gently at Rin, or every time Rin’s eyes went uncharacteristically soft around the edges when he looked at Haru. Even when he they held onto a kiss longer than a regular peck warranted and his mind automatically (and very much against his will) went reeling back to the incident in the changing room—vividly recalling the way Haru had moaned and Rin had growled—usually all that would happen was a slight coloring of his face; and here Makoto thanked his swimmer’s tan because most of the time even that went unnoticed.

So, again, all things considered, kudos to him for keeping it together.

In fact out of his circle of friends only Nagisa had asked him towards the end of practice a few days ago if everything was alright because he seemed to be sort of preoccupied about something lately.

Makoto had assured him that he was completely fine but Nagisa had continued looking at him suspiciously until Haru of all people had unintentionally saved him from further questioning when he approached and asked if their Friday study and then gaming night was still happening.

He had assured Haru that yes, it still was, and had then hurriedly escaped Nagisa’s gaze by running off to the showers.

It was on their way out of school grounds that Haru had split from their group, saying something about meeting up with Rin, and that he would see them the next day in school. Makoto’s heart had done that funny lurching thing again, but he had only smiled and waved as Haru walked off.

But shaking his head slightly, as if that would dispel the memory and the vague sinking feeling it brought along with it, Makoto sighed once again and began walking up stone steps.

Currently, he was on his way to Haru’s house, having just realized very late into the day (late enough that he could faintly see stars in the sky) that he had forgotten his glasses there the day before at the same study session Haru had asked him about in practice.   

(A study session where he had acted completely normal, thank you very much)

He reached Haru’s house relatively quickly and rang the doorbell, not really expecting an answer. He waited an appropriate amount of time before he just let himself in, like usual.

“Haru” he called at the entryway just to be polite, the silent answer of the house in no way deterring him from venturing in further.

He followed the route to the bathroom on instinct, opening the door and fully expecting a jammer clad Haru to be sitting and enjoying an evening soak. He was admittedly very startled when he found the tub empty.

Even if it was Saturday night, Haru had never been one to do much on weekends, preferring to spend it at his house enjoying the solitude that his home offered as compared to busyness and constant stream of people Iwatobi high subjected him to. But then again, he was dating Rin now, and Rin on the other hand, was much more active and social than him. Makoto could very well see the redhead dragging Haru off somewhere on their weekends complaining that the other teen “never did anything”, and as much as Haru would grumble and complain about the effort, if it was for Rin, he would probably end up doing it anyway. With half a smile on his face to boot.

On the outside Haru might not have changed his demeanor much once he officially got together with Rin, but Makoto had long since learned to read the subtle language of Haru’s eyes. Haru was the happiest he had seen him since the one time his grandmother had made him mackerel cake for his birthday as a child.

Giving yet another sigh, Makoto remembered that they had held last night’s study session in Haru’s room and so naturally his glasses had the highest chance of being in said room.

Even if Haru wasn’t home, Makoto knew he was always welcome in this house; certainly welcome enough that taking a quickly peek into Haru’s room and grabbing his glasses wasn’t really going to be an issue.

With his mind still whirling with Rin and Haru, Makoto exited the bathroom and distractedly made his way through the house.  

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, walking through Haru’s seemingly quiet home,  that it wasn’t until he had his hand on the handle of Haru’s closed room door that he realized that all was not as quiet as he had previously thought.

It was only as he had already tensed his hand to slide the door open that he heard it. A rustle of cloth, a rhythmic creaking of bedsprings, a faint groaning of wood…..a _literal_ _fucking groan._

_Oh my G—_

Was all Makoto managed to think before his train of thought was violently pushed off a bridge and into a canyon (with multiple explosions).

 “R-rinnn….”

Makoto let go of the handle so quickly, the metal might as well have been burning his skin.

“Ri—” Haru’s voice hitched and he let out some kind of keening noise that was practically a _whine,_ Rin’s voice much much deeper and full of gravel when tried to respond, “Har—nghhhh.”

And now that Makoto knew what was happening behind closed doors, his ears seemingly picked that exact moment to turn hypersensitive because suddenly he could hear _everything._

Their rapid panting, the muffled growls that he assumed came from Rin, the way Haru’s breath constantly hitched,  the way he kept whining, the way he sounded so… so _…so_ _needy,_ and how this was completely at odds of all he’d ever known of Haru, and underneath it all, the sound of slapping sk—

_NOPE_

Makoto was not going to think of that, in fact, he was going to go. Yup, he was going to leave.

Right. Fucking. Now.

Because there was a lot of things he could take from Rin and Haru; seeing them hug, kiss, make out, seeing them _practically_ having sex against the Iwatobi changing room wall... but listening to them _actually_ having sex is where Makoto drew the line.

A very wide line.

A Grand Canyon wide line, to be exact.  

So it was as Makoto was about to leave, already turning away from the closed door and wondering how he was going to go about erasing the fact that he now knew how _both_ Rin and Haru sounded while having sex _together_ (because he really did _not_ need that memory playing over in his head when he was alone, in his room, in the middle of the night…) when Haru decided to oh so benevolently gift him with one final memory.  

 “Ma….Ma—Makoto” Haru moaned shakily.

And with that, Makoto’s world froze.

 _Dear God,_ Haru had just moaned out _his fucking name_ , in the middle of— doing—what he was doing—with _Rin._

His face turned an alarming shade of red, and as he heard the roaring of blood in his ears, he waited for the resulting explosion that was soon to follow, because Makoto sincerely doubted _anyone_ would take kindly to having another person’s name being uttered in such an intimate moment, but _Rin?_ Holy shit, with Rin, Haru’s house might soon be a smoldering pile of ash whose prior burning inferno of death would have only been put out by the river of Rin’s tears after he was done raging—

Except no explosion happened.

There wasn’t even a lull in the squeaking of the bedsprings and instead Rin’s voice sounded out, rough and cracked and straining to get his next words out.

“I—I know…” He halfway moaned “I-wi-wish he was he-re too.”

And that seemed to trigger something because all of a sudden the creaking of Haru’s bed seemed to get alarmingly louder and much more frequent and then Haru literally fucking _screamed_ with Rin following right after with a choked growl.

The silence that followed was the most weirdly surreal thing Makoto had ever experienced up to that point in his life, and it was as he halfway paid attention to the gasping breaths that was all the noise he heard coming from the room now that he realized five—no, six things.

1) Haru was a lot louder during sex that Makoto would have ever expected him to be (not that he had thought about in the first place…extensively)

2) Rin liked growling

3) Rin’s voice was _nice_ 10 octaves lower than usual

4) Haru was bottom (?)

5) His jeans were now so uncomfortably tight that he was going to have to walk back to his house with his jacket hanging off his crossed arms (and thank God he had brought a jacket with him in the first place)

And finally,

6) His unrequited feelings…might not be so unrequited after all

But Makoto barely had time to let that really sink in when he heard shuffling, a small hiss from Haru and a mumbled “sorry” from Rin along with “I’ll get something to clean you up with” ( aha, thing number 4 confirmed).

Makoto quickly realized that ‘I’ll get something to clean you up with’ could very well mean exiting the room he was frozen in front of and he panicked, somehow managing to speed walk (because if he ran his thumping footsteps would have no doubt given him away) as quietly as he could out of Haru’s house.

Once he reached the front door—shakily closing it after quickly making sure Haru’s own room door had indeed remained closed—Makoto _bolted._ He took the stone steps two at a time, absently wondering how he hadn’t tripped and snapped his neck once he made it to the bottom.

It was only as he had already rang the doorbell to his own house that he realized he hadn’t actually removed his jacket, and glancing down, that the problem of his tightened pants was really much more noticeable than he had previously thought.

Hastily yanking the jacket off, Makoto managed to awkwardly drape it from his arms just seconds before his mother opened the door.

……………………………………

Makoto had never been so thankful in his life for a weekend than he had that Saturday night, because at least he had a whole day before he had to face Haru in school again.

A whole day in which he was going to decide what exactly he was going to do with the information he had unintentionally garnered from his unfortunate( fortunate?) trip to Haru’s house.

Still, it wasn’t until he drowsily began waking up on Monday morning—mind completely exhausted due to the fact that he had gotten zero sleep the night before thinking about what exactly he was going to do _today_ —that Makoto had finally and very abruptly made his decision.

 He was going to tell him, tell Haru what he had heard.

Tell him that he felt the exact same way.

Consequences be damned (and these thoughts were no doubt fueled by the grogginess in his mind, as  really he was still half asleep as he got himself ready for school) because if Haru had moaned out _his name,_ and both he and Rin had seemed to get very excited for it, he figured he might actually have a chance.

A chance to stop his heart from lurching painfully upon seeing Haru and Rin kiss and instead getting it to stumble for different reasons at the sight of both his friends.

But that had been this morning, when Makoto had walked into school with a determination that had honestly surprised him a little, only to feel it all drain away once he caught his first glimpse of Haru walking into class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, with Makoto trying his absolute best to speak as little as possible to Haru as he could manage (because anytime that Haru said anything, anything at all, all Makoto could think about was how that same voice had sounded so godamned _desperate_ only a few days ago).

By the time school had ended and swim practice began he knew that everyone could tell there was something off with him. The looks Nagisa was giving him alone had the hairs at the back of his neck standing up, and even Rei seemed a bit concerned.

However it was Haru who interrupted him on his way to the showers, cutting him from Nagisa and Rei who just kept on walking, leaving him and Haru completely alone.

“Makoto”

And here Makoto ducked his head as he turned red because all his mind could think about was how Haru had _moaned_ that name out two days prior.

“Makoto”

_Dear Lord, just stop saying my name._

He managed some sort of strange squawk as his only response.

“You’ve been….strange today.”

And even if Haru had just given a short statement Makoto knew that the question of whether he was alright was implied nonetheless.

“I, uh—there’s….there’s something I, uh, need to tell you.”

Haru’s silence Makoto knew was confirmation for him to go on.

“Umm, _after_ , everyone else leaves.”

He could tell Haru was surprised by the way his eyebrows raised just slightly, but he only nodded before turning around and heading to the showers too.

By the time they all stood in front of the school ready to head off Makoto was mess, almost shaking in his nervousness. He could see Nagisa giving him very worried glances and just as he had opened his mouth to once again ask him what was wrong no doubt, Haru interrupted.

“You two go on ahead.”

His tone brooked no argument and Makoto saw Nagisa glance between him and Haru both rapidly before finally giving a nod and dragging a confused looking Rei off to the train station.

Once they had vanished into the distance, Haru turned to Makoto, eyeing him expectantly.

Makoto’s brain went into overdrive ( _what the hell was he supposed to say exactly!?!)_ but clenching his fists and taking a deep breath he opened his mouth—

Only to be interrupted by Rin.

“Yo.”

Makoto flinched so hard he practically jumped.

Haru turned to Rin, slight surprise on his face.

“What are you doing here?”

Rin raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean what am I doing here, I texted you. Told you Samezuka practice was going to end a bit early today and that I’d meet you up here after your practice was done.”

“I left my phone at home,” was all Haru said in response before he turned back to Makoto.

“I can tell him to leave.”

“Hey, what the hell—!”

But Makoto managed to stammer out, “N-no, it’s fine, it’s, um, it’s something that you both need to h-hear actually.” Even as his mind went even more out of control because _holy fuck even Rin was here now too!?_

Fate seemed to have taking a liking to screwing with him recently because this would have been hard enough to have just told Haru, but now Rin’s gaze was heavy on him as well, his look of irritation at Haru’s words turning into curiosity and then melting just as quickly into one of concern as he took in Makoto’s now visibly shaking hands.

“Makoto?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

And even if he had never heard Rin say his name that Saturday night his mind oh so helpfully played out what it thought his name would sound like with Rin’s voice pitched as gravelly deep as it had been then.

He groaned inwardly, _Why do they both have to keep saying my name?_

Hands shaking so much now that it was almost ridiculous, Makoto needlessly cleared his throat a few times before managing to croak out,

“I—”

He swallowed with difficulty, his mouth suddenly uncomfortably dry.

“I, uh—”

 And here he was sure he was close to hyperventilating.

“I he-ard—”

His voice broke and wavered so much he could have been going through puberty all over again.

Haru spoke up then, alarming amounts of concern evident in his eyes and voice “Makoto, are you alri—”

“I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME SATURDAY NIGHT! I CAME BACK FOR MY GLASSES I HAD LEFT ON FRIDAY AND I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID WHILE YOU TWO WERE—” He halfway shouted at them hysterically, unable to even finish where they all knew that sentence was heading.

But it seemed like it took a while for his words to sink in, despite their volume, because both Haru and Rin’s face remained concerned on Makoto’s behalf for a beat or two before Haru’s face contorted so painfully that one didn’t have to be Makoto to know that he was downright horrified at what his friend had just said. Rin, for his part, began rapidly spewing English curse words, (at least Makoto assumed they were curse words, if Rin’s inflection was anything to go by) pausing only to look at Haru with an equally terrified look on his face before glancing back at Makoto and resuming his angry rant.

Haru spoke up first, panicked words all but tumbling out of his mouth “Wait, Makoto, it’s—it’s not what you think, we—” before he was interrupted by Rin, “Holy fuck, Makoto I swear—”

If Makoto’s face had turned any redder it would match Rin’s hair, and so training his eyes on the floor, hands wrapped around himself, and with a voice so small he wasn’t sure the other two teens were even going to be able to hear what he said, he interrupted.

“I-I would have w-wanted to be there, too.”

“…what?”

He wasn’t even sure who had asked but shrinking even further into himself and with a burning face that was no doubt doing some heat damage to his brain he said again.

“I—I would have—have wanted to be there…..too….?” voice dwindling to practically nothing towards the end.

This time the silence stretched on and on and on, to the point that it became even more uncomfortable than the silence he had experienced at Haru’s house on Saturday.

About ready to do anything to relieve that, Makoto forced himself to glance up towards the two boys….

….who were doing nothing but gaping at him, eyes wide as he’d ever seen them go.

It was here that Makoto began to have the thought that maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea.

No, in fact this was turning out to be a horrible, _horrible,_ idea.

_Ohmygod, what if they just have some weird kink were they call out their friends name during sex, what the hell did I just do!?!_

With that thought swimming through his head, and just as he had let his hands down and started turning around to run away someplace _very fucking far,_  where neither Rin or Haru, or anyone else he knew for that matter could _ever_ find him, two different hands suddenly clamped onto each of his forearms alarmingly tight.

His head whipped upward to see two sets of eyes staring at him with an almost painful intensity. He tried to pull away but the hands held on without mercy, and he was in the middle of trying to shrink into himself again when Rin spoke up.

“Do you mean it?” he said rapidly, voice breathless, something smoldering in his eyes.

It was Makoto’s turn to gape, but Haru called his attention next.

“Makoto, did you mean it?” he said slowly, eyes fixing him with a look that Makoto had previously seen reserved only for water and Rin.

And here Makoto began thinking, that maybe, just _maybe_ , this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

Head still swimming with emotions and questions (how _long_ had they felt like this, did they even know how much he _wanted_ this, wanted to be with them both), and unable to keep his voice completely steady, Makoto took a deep breath and said,

“Yes”

Rin’s smile was so wide that it reminded Makoto of the Rin he had known as a child, while Haru’s eyes shone brightly enough that Makoto could have sworn he was looking at a waterfall instead of him.

But he felt their hands unclench from his arms, felt them travel down towards his own, seeking out his fingers, interlocking them and holding on just as tightly as before.

With smiling eyes and faces they both breathed out.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never really planned to continue this but as I was sitting in my Symphonic Literature class listening to Beethoven of all things suddenly I got an idea for a sequel. I sat down, started writing and figured it would probably only be a little longer than the first part... yeah no, hours later it had turned into 3000+ words. 
> 
> It was pretty fun sequel to write though, because for someone who thinks Makoto is THE cinnamon roll of cinnamon rolls I apparently really like corrupting him }:}
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
